


Danganronpa Oneshots

by Starberry_Mina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starberry_Mina/pseuds/Starberry_Mina
Summary: Welcome to my One-Shots with my favorite ships. Maybe if I want to I can make requests. But I don't write stuff like lemons.Thanks for understanding!





	Danganronpa Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my One-Shots with my favorite ships. Maybe if I want to I can make requests. But I don't write stuff like lemons.  
> Thanks for understanding!

Something in Naegi crushed when he saw what she was doing. It hurted. It hurted so much. And it seemed like everything turned blank. He could feel the cold floor under him when he feel on the floor. 

There she was standing. His friend. His allie. And most importantly his girlfriend. The world froze around him. She was kissing this nurse girl, Mikan Tsumiki, was it?  
He felt lost for words. He didn't need words. A long silence felt into the room. She stared at him. 

Naegi stood up, said nothing and walked out of the room while closing the door. His face was blank.  
Was it all a lie? Was everything he felt a lie. He knew it would come either way. A famous fashonista would date a average guy on free will? "Hah! Don't make me laugh." 

He suddenly fell on something and landed on somebody's body. Huh? He looked up. It was Mukuro Ikusaba. A dear friend of his. 

He suddenly started to cry. "Huh Makoto is everything.... alright?"She sat up." N-No it's not... "He buried his hands into his face." M-Makoto? "  
The tears didn't stop. It was like a never ending rain was falling on the floor. 

Suddenly he felt arms around him." Shh everything will be alright! "Mukuro patted his head." S-Sh-She *hicup* cheated on me" The words burned his throat. Every word hurted so much. He wanted to forgot what he had seen.

"J-Junko? Your girlfriend cheated on you?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She had seen many cruel things but seeing the small egg cry hurted the most. It felt like her heart shattered into pieces. 

As she wrapped her thin fingers around his body she felt something. It was something she never felt before. Love. 

She had a crush on him since the school year started. His eyes were shining crystals. His smile was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. His kindness made her heart melt.

Mukuro always hid the fact that she had a crush on him. If Junko knew she would have probably eliminated him. But somehow she found out about it and started dating him. 

She lightly started to pet Makotos head. With words she tried to calm him down. Then she heard the words that shattered her again.

"She cheated on me" There was only one person who could cruelly break Makotos big heart. Junko. Junko Enoshima. His girlfriend. But who was she again? Blinded by sweet things she never felt. Forgotten things who once were important for her. Were lost in the dark. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She would probably do almost everything for despair.  
But when she saw him. His eyes full of despair and regret. Something made her heart skip a beat. Normally she would just enjoy to see people in despair. But his.. Made something in her snap.

She wanted to see more of it. She wanted to crush everything he loved. She wanted to see every part of him in despair. And then she would take the broken parts and put it back together. Making him broken and then repair him. What a simple goal.

He would be like a little well behaved puppy full of regret, hate and miserableness.

And she made a mistake. Makoto saw her kissing the stupid nurse girl." Aughh what a pain." She would later ask Mukuro to fix the mistake somehow. Like always.


End file.
